Penile prostheses are well known in the art for aiding in obtaining or maintaining an erection. An example of such a prosthesis is that described in allowed patent application Ser. No. 08/832,700, filed Apr. 12, 1997 in the names of the inventors herein, and entitled PENILE PROSTHESIS WITH PUMP ROTOR DIRECTLY ACTUATED BY ROTATING MAGNETIC FIELD. In the abovementioned patent application, and in other penile prostheses, two inflatable chambers are inserted into the penis, one on each side, in the part of the penis known as the corpus cavernosa. The corpus cavernosa lie on each side of the penis, and are formed from a spongy tissue, which normally become engorged with blood to cause an erection. When disfunction prevents normal erection, an prosthesis, including inflatable balloon or chamber inserted into each corpus cavernosa, can be implanted. When the chambers or balloons of the prosthesis are inflated, the same erection effect occurs as that attributable to engorgement with blood.
In the past, the chambers of a prosthesis were inserted into the corpus cavernosa by making an incision into the side of the penis adjacent the corpus cavernosa, and generally in the vicinity of the junction of the penis with the body. The incision provided access to the corpus cavernosa. Scissors were then used to cut into that portion of the corpus cavernosa extending proximally toward the body, and also into that portion extending distally toward the distal end of the penis. In other words, realizing that the penis includes portions which lie within the body, the access was obtained at about a mid-way point, and a cavity was made, as by use of scissors, scalpel, and dilator. This technique is not applicable in situations in which the spongy tissue within the corpora cavernosa is fibrotic such that adequate space for the prosthesis cannot be created.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,481, issued Jun. 8, 1993 in the name of Barbara, describes a surgical instrument which is used for dilatation and enlargement of a cavity in a corpus cavernosa. It includes a monolithic stainless steel tool with a rasp-like distal portion and a handle portion. Traction is applied to the tool, and the rasp-like or sawtooth projections cut as the tool is withdrawn. Various tool sizes are provided to allow the formation of different cavity sizes. The Barbara instrument is only an abrasive device, and the amount of tissue removal cannot be readily controlled. The shape and size of the device are such that it does not allow for easy penetration of hard, fibrotic tissue.
Improved surgical tools and methods for their use are desired.